Let The Games Begin
by petitprincess
Summary: In the middle of sex, Shining refuses to moan or even make a sound. Feeling a little insulted, Sombra decides to make things interesting by putting a bet. If Shining moans, he'll have to have sex for a whole week. If he doesn't moan, Sombra can't touch him for a whole week. Who will win (kinda obvious)? Summary sucks, but the story is good...hopefully. Rated M for sexual content.
1. The Bet

**A/N: You don't really have to read this, but just in case, this was inspired by a Junjou Romantica fanfic that has the same name (I'm un-creative don't judge). I highly recommend this to all yaoi lovers. Also, sorry if the characters seem a bit OOC.**

 **WARNING: This has M/M smut in it, if you don't like same sex pairings, _don't read this!_**

* * *

Shining whimpered, as he got thrown onto the bed, "Oh, come on! Do we have to do this right now? I have to-"

Sombra purred hungrily, crawling on top of the quivering prince, " _Too bad~_ "

Before Shining could say another word, Sombra crashed his lips on top of his, knocking some wind out of him. The young unicorn felt Sombra glide his pointed tongue across his lips, desperately wanting entrance. Shining tried wiggling away, but got stopped by Sombra wrapping his forelegs around. Sombra bit down Shining's lip, causing the stallion to yelp. The king took advantage and put his tongue in Shining's mouth, greedily tasting every part of him. The young prince tried to choke down a few moans, but felt some almost come up when Sombra started grinding against his own dick. Shining felt a rush of heat go straight to his groin. He closed his eyes to block out Sombra's penis perfectly messaging against his own.

Sombra opened his eyes and Shining closing his. He smirked up against Shining's lips and let go of him, and completely stopped grinding up against him. Breathing heavily, Shining opened his eyes and asked, "W-Why…did…you stop?"

Sombra took in a gulp of air and questioned, "Why are you so quiet?"

Shining's brow furrowed his brow and cocked his head adorably. Resisting all urge to take the stallion, Sombra clarified, "Whenever I start kissing, or grinding, or biting, you are instantly moaning like a virgin whore."

Blushing a deep red, Shining queried, "How can someone be a virgin and yet also be a whore?"

Sombra kissed the tip of Shining's horn, once again not making Shining whimper or moan. He said, "Cute question, but that's not gonna stop this. Do you not like having sex with me?"

"What! NO!" Shining shouted a little too quickly and defensively. Sombra stared wide eyed at him and soon ended up smirking right back at him. Turning his head in embarrassment, he went on, "N-No, It's not that I don't like I having sex with you," he Shining started lifting his body up to get out from underneath, "maybe…you just aren't living up to my, um, moaning standards."

The young prince stiffened when he saw Sombra's eyes glow predator-like. He gulped when he suddenly felt himself getting pushed back onto the bed slowly. Sombra smiled chillingly and asked, "I'm not living up to your standards, am I?"

Avoiding Sombra's stare, Shining answered, No, I g-guess not. B-Besides, I already t-told you I'm not in the mood."

Sombra challenged, "Well, since you already know I'm not letting you go until we fuck because I know what you said is bullshit, how about this: We have sex and If I get you to moan, you get to be my personal fuck toy for the rest of the week."

Shining's eyes shrunk at the thought of being Sombra's own personal sex slave, but at the same time he felt pleasure at that he'll be fucked day in and day out. He shook his head to get rid of bad thoughts and to shake away his fear. He added, "Alright, but if I am right and I'm just exhausted, then you can't touch me for a whole week. Deal?"

Sombra leaned his head down and whispered, " _Deal~_ "

Right after he said that, he bit down on Shining's neck, causing the young prince to make a tiny yelp. Sombra lapped up the bit of blood and purred, " _Aww~ Did I make you moan already?_ "

Shining bit his lip a bit and stuttered, "N-N-Nope. Just was surprised is all."

Sombra just growled a bit and started nipping up down his, enjoying every deep breath Shining took. _This is gonna be easy,_ Sombra thought triumphantly. Forgetting about his neck, Sombra crawled straight down to Shining's swollen, reddened dick. Shining looked down his stomach and chuckled breathily, "Are you…afraid y-you're gonna…lose y-you went straight for my-"

Shining instantly clenched his teeth when he felt a hot tongue slowly slide up from up the base to the tip. Sombra slightly sucked the tip, leaving Shining writhing on the bed. The shadow king chuckled, " _No, I'm not afraid, but I do want to enjoy watching you squirm~_ "

Before Shining could make or even think of a quip, he rolled his head back and arched his off the bed when he felt Sombra pumping and sucking his dick, while messaging one of his balls. Shining grabbed on the sheets, trying to hold on for dear life. Sombra looked up at his lover and saw the contorted look for pleasure and pain pleasure on his face. Oh, if there wasn't a bet, he would fuck him until he was screaming his name. Unfortunately, he has to teach his lover a lesson. Sombra hummed around Shining's dick, removed his hoof, and started bobbing his head. Shining clamped his mouth and eyes shut trying (and failing) to block out the sensation, but it was too much. _He's going too fast and adding too much teeth. Wait, if he keeps going I'll-Oh fuck! Faster, faster, faster! Shining rolled his eyes and thought, who am I kidding? It isn't the-holy, Celestia! I'm so close!_

Shining's breaths quickened when he felt his balls start tightening. Sombra looked up and smirked. With final suck, he let go of Shining's dick with a pop. Shining stopped clenching his teeth and opened up his eyes. He growled, ignoring the pain in his groin, "What the hell!?"

Sombra went back up to Shining's face, knowingly rubbing the tip of his member against Shining's bud. The prince quickly shut his mouth, trying not to make a sound as he felt rub across his entrance teasingly. Sombra lustfully glowered down at Shining Armor, loving every bit of his lover's pain, lust, and fear. He leaned down and whispered in his ear, "This could all end if you just moan for me, preferably saying my name, of course."

Shining turned his head and seethed through clenched teeth, "Forget it."

Sombra stared at him, deadpanned. Shining asked cheekily, "Give up?"

Instead of saying anything back, Sombra responded by roughly ramming into Shining. Once again, Shining rolled his back and gave airy, whistle-like sound. Clenching his teeth at the tightness, Sombra parroted, "Give up?"

Unable to speak, Shining just glared at Sombra as an answer. Sombra just smirked and slowly started sliding in and out of Shining, trying not to go any faster as Shining's walls clenched onto his dick. Shining's body quivered, feeling Sombra's cock slowly pumping in and out of him. Shining squirmed underneath the shadow king, begging him in his thoughts to go faster and to go beyond his limit, but he just couldn't say it! He looked up and saw Sombra's contorted face, as if he was concentrating. _He can't be too far from cumming, you just have to push him over the edge._

Shining took in a deep breath and boldly said, "I-Is this th-the best y-y-you can do? Please, y-you can do w-way worse than this."

Sombra's eyes gleamed at the new challenge. He quickly took his cock out of Shining and teleported underneath Shining. He wrapped his forelegs around the prince once more and lined his member up to Shining's entrance. Shining turned his asked naïvely, "W-What are y-you d-doing?"

Sombra went up to his ear and queried, "Hasn't your mother ever told you: Don't poke the bear."

Before Shining could ask what he meant, Sombra smashed his cock right inside of Shining, directly hitting his "sweet spot". Shining opened his mouth, but no sound came. Sombra growled impatiently and continued ramming his dick in and out of Shining, trying to get him to cave, but he knew if he went any faster he'd blow any minute. He felt Shining shaking and squirming around on top of him. He felt Shining's heart beating rapidly against his chest; he almost felt bad doing this to him. _Almost._

Shining quivered as Sombra fucked him ruthlessly. His breath came out in short ragged spurts each time Sombra's dick thrust against his prostate. He felt his stomach tighten each hit, but he never reached an orgasm. He silently begged, _Oh come on! I just want this to be over, so I can laugh in this fucker's face!_ Unfortunately, nopony was there to hear his plea. He was stuck getting fucked ruthlessly because he didn't feel like moaning. _Oh, Celestia! Why am I so stupid? It's okay this will all end soon! Just hang in there and you'll be-_

That thought immediately collapsed when Shining felt Sombra stop for a second and then rammed his dick into Shining's prostate, sending a huge shock-wave through his entire body. The pain, pleasure, heat, and sensations were too much for him! He screamed, " **Oh fuck, Sombra! _Please_ fuck me harder!** "

Sombra smirked underneath his prey. He whispered to himself, " _Music to my ears~_ "

Doing as commanded, Sombra fucked Shining viciously, enjoying every moan that came out off his love. Sombra bit down on Shining's shoulder, as he came inside of Shining, which Shining soon followed after him. The two lied huffing, trying to gain some air back. Thinking they were done with, Shining Armor tried easily sliding his way out of Sombra, wincing a bit at the pain, only for Sombra to push him back down, and once again, hitting his prostate. Shining moaned, "Ah! Wh-what the h-hell is wrong with y-y-you?"

Sombra leered, " _Tsk~ Tsk~ Have you already forgotten?_ "

He roughly drove his dick further inside of Shining causing him to moan louder and the bed to bang against the wall. Shining's eyes widened at the the realization. Shining stammered, "N-N-No! I-I-I-"

Sombra used his magic to turn Shining's head and roughly kissed him. After nipping his bottom lip, causing Shining to whimper, Sombra whispered hotly, " _You lose, game over~_

* * *

 **So, should I continue this or no? I had a lot of fun writing this (even though it may seemed rushed at the end) and I have ideas on how to continue this, I'm just afraid on how it will be perceived. So, what do you think? Also, if you want, you can leave a request on what you want to happen to Shining in the story (if I continue this). Also, this will probably have slow updates, so don't start thinking i abandoned this. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing from MLP!**


	2. Round 1: Pain Reliever

**A/N: Sorry, that this is late. I really tried hard to make the sex longer than what it usually has been. Anyway, that's pretty much it. I hope you enjoy!**

 **WARNING: This has M/M smut in it, if you don't like same sex pairings, _don't read this!_**

* * *

The next day, Shining Armor lied on the edge of his and Cadence's bed, rubbing his backside and moaning very lowly. Cadence walked over to her husband, levitating an ice bag. While gently placing the ice on his lower back, she asked, "Why did you agree to do this again?"

Shining sucked in a breath, completely surprised that even ice made the throbbing pain worse. "I did it because I assumed that I would win in the end and not be touched by that sadist for a whole week. I thought I was more strong willed than this," he answered. Cadence rolled her eyes and said, "You should have made that deal in the first place and I don't know, just dealt with it."

Shining just gawked at his wife. _This can't be right,_ he thought bewildered, _my own wife cannot seriously be telling me that I should have with someone that isn't her. Shouldn't she be in a jealous rage?_ As if hearing his own thoughts, Cadence sighed, "I should probably be beyond enraged right now, but it isn't like he was raping you. You willfully took the challenge and you lost, so I'm not sure how to feel."

The young prince just sighed. She was right, he could've backed out at any time, sure Sombra would be beyond pissed and he'd do a whole lot worse than just fucking to him the ground if he did that, but it's not like it wasn't an option. He wouldn't dare say this aloud in front of anyone especially Cadence, but he would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it. After a bit of silence, Cadence bent down kissed on the lips and whispered, "But, if he does do anything too harmful to you, tell him I'm not afraid to send him under the ice for another thousand years."

Shining nodded to her, kind of fearfully. With that, Cadence left out of the room, leaving her husband to himself. Shining let out a loud sigh and tried to turning on his back so the ice could have more pressure, but ended up groaning at the stabbing pain. Cadence leaned in through the doorway and advised, "You know, you can get rid of the pain by using warm water, maybe you should take a bath."

* * *

Inside the bathroom, Shining somewhat limped towards the bathtub and turned the nozzle to the highest heat. As he watched the water go into the tub, he started thinking, _I wonder if this'll even work. I hope so, I'm sick and tired of this pain. I might as well get used to it, since I'll be Sombra personal sex toy for a **week**. This really sucks,_ he stopped the water when it almost close to the edge. When he was about to climb in a terrifying thought passed through his mind, _Speaking about Sombra, I haven't seen him all day. Not during breakfast, not passing down the halls, where is he?_

A feeling as if there were eyes behind him, made him tremble out of fear and something else he couldn't put his hoof on. Quickly, he turned around and was not so stunned to see no one behind him, but what he did see was the entrance to the bedroom was open as well as the bathroom door. Using his magic, he closed both doors and locked them. He sighed in relief feeling a little bit safe. He looked back at the tub, walked over to is, and climbed in slowly. After he got in the tub, he started feeling a tiny bit of the pain trickle away. Sighing once more, Shining face-hoofed and said to himself, "Holy Celestia, I'm an idiot. Maybe Sombra isn't really here. I'm getting all paranoid for nothing."

"And you're also being very rude," a voice teased behind him. Shining almost jumped out of skin and literally out of the tub, if it wasn't for the intruder wrapping his legs round his midsection. Shining groaned in annoyance, "Sombra, why are you doing _this_?"

Shining tilted his up slightly and met Sombra's burning, mesmerizing ruby eyes. A rush of heat spread across the young prince's face to the tip of his ears. Sombra gave a chaste kiss to the prince, causing him to whimper, and answered, "You know exactly "why"."

Shining tensed up when he felt Sombra buck up against his rear, causing him to turn around and face the king. Sombra raised an eyebrow and questioned, "What are you doing?"

The prince felt his face get hotter and explained, "I-It's just that...I'm still kinda in pain from yesterday, so, uh," Shining looked down at the water, embarrassed to finish what he was saying. Sombra stared at Shining confusingly for a bit, but then his eyes widened in realization. The king bent his head down and kissed Shining less innocently than before and said, "I understand."

Inside his head, he didn't want to believe Sombra was letting him off so easily, but he just pushed the thought away. Shining Armor turned his head to the side in embarrassment and whispered, "Thanks."

Sombra turned his lover's head to face him and pulled him into a deep kiss. Shining whimpered when he felt Sombra's tongue greedily tasting his saccharine insides. Sombra growled hotly and bucked his hips against Shining, causing him to gasp, and started grinding against Shining's stiffening cock. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his lover reach for the side of the tub, seemingly to escape. Sombra quickly ended his ministrations and shoved him against the back of the tub, splashing water out of the tub. He purred ravenously, "Where are you going, love~"

"N-N-No! I-I wasn't t-trying-," he was cut off by a growl of hunger. Before Shining could further explain, he gasped as his neck was attacked by blistering kisses and bites. He felt more heat travel to his groin when Sombra started massaging his balls, causing him to lean his head back and moan noisily. He groaned, " _Ooooh, fuck!_ P-please... **oh Celestia!** "

Sombra moved away from Shining's bruising, tantalizing throat and asked, " _Please what, my dear~_ "

Right when he opened his mouth, Sombra decided to squeeze his member, eliciting a booming, lustful howl from Shining. Sombra wanted to grab Shining and start fucking ruthlessly, to hear his whimpers and moans, and to see that mixture of arousal, fear, and shyness on his flushed face. _Oh_ , he wanted to so badly! But, he wanted Shining to beg for it. He started pumping his love's twitching, throbbing cock fast and rough, loving the sight of Shining's reddened face and his tongue sticking out from quickened breaths. Still pumping him, Sombra leaned near his ear, nibbled it, and whispered, " _This can all end, Shining, just beg for it~_ "

Shining mewled when he felt the shell of his ear getting licked. _Since when were my ears an erogenous zone,_ his mind brought up dumbly. He knew what Sombra wanted- _I knew I shouldn't have trusted him_ -and he wasn't going to give him that satisfaction. So, he just shut his mouth as tightly as he could and closed his eyes to block out Sombra's dirty deeds. Sombra noticed what he was doing and chuckled darkly, smiling at Shining shivering form. He cautioned, "Oh, Shining, I know you aren't trying to block me out. _Are you~_ "

The young prince didn't answer him, just kept trying to shut him out. Sombra thought his efforts were adorable and fruitless at the same time. Sombra felt Shining squirm as he was slowly stroking his swollen member. A devilish crept on his face when he had the perfect idea. He went back up to his ear and breathed, "Well, if you aren't going to answer, then I guess you'll have to be punished."

Shining eyes widened when he heard this, quickly he stammered, "Wh-what do y-you-"

He was unable to finish when he felt something tightly around the hilt of his penis. A little nervous, Shining looked down and saw a little shield surrounding and vibrating around his dick. He moaned lowly as the vibrations sent waves of pleasure throughout his body, but the pleasure didn't stop him from being pissed at Sombra. The prince glared up at the smug king and growled, "Y-you... _mmm_ -m-mother **fuck** er!"

Sombra just smiled at Shining, as he watched buck his hips in the air, possibly hoping for more friction. He leaned closed to Shining and licked across his mouth, making Shining coo. He purred, " _All this can end, if you just say two small words~_ "

Shining was about to give in, but ended up yelping when he felt Sombra's hoof squeeze his plot. A rosy blush was on his face when he saw Sombra absentmindedly smiling. "S-Sombr-AH!" He exclaimed when he felt Sombra spread an ass cheek apart and prod his entrance with the tip of his member. Finally coming back into reality, Sombra looked back at Shining lecherously and asked, "Well, Shining?"

Shining was about to deny him, but only got out a squeak when he felt the tip tease his hole. As he tried to look up and glare at the provoking king, he noticed Sombra move his other hoof, felt grab his other cheek, and spread farther apart. Shining gasped when he felt bits of water enter inside of him. It didn't help that the shield's vibrations were getting stronger, now he had to deal with Sombra teasing him! _No, I can't do it._ He grunted, "Fuck..me."

Sombra's eyes gleamed dangerously when he heard that whisper, but wanted hear Shining say it more clearly. Not wanting to be unfair, he quickly shoved the tip inside of Shining, making the latter thrash underneath him and making more water splash out the tub. Sombra moaned as Shining's velvety walls clenched around his dick tightly. A shiver ran up his spine, but he made sure Shining didn't notice. He smiled unpleasantly, sweet and moaned, " _Oooh, Shining, could you repeat what you said~ I'm-ngggh-hard of hearing~_ "

 _You're a cold-hearted, egotistical bastard,_ Shining was glad he thought, he'd rather not be in deeper waters than he already is. Wanting to get this over with, he looked at Sombra through lust filled eyes and repeated louder, "Fuck m-me!"

Sombra leered at Shining, giving latter a brief moment of confusion, and then he let the spell off of Shining's cock and switched their positions. Now, Sombra was leaning against the back of the tub, while Shining was straddling him. Sombra explained, "I'll fuck you, but you have to do it yourself."

Shining looked at their position and cocked his head to the side, not really following. This cute movement caused Sombra to chuckle. He leaned up to Shining, pushed the young prince down further onto his dick (making Shining yelp in pain/pleasure), and whispered, "Ride me."

It didn't take long for all the blood in his body to rush to his face. He guessed he must've been redder than a tomato because Sombra just smirked at him. Shining stuttered, "B-B-But, I-I don't know h-h-how-"

Sombra interrupted, "You didn't know how to give a blowjob either, but you ended up learning. Although, I still say you were more experienced than what you had anticipated."

Shining gulped and started to slowly lift himself off of Sombra, making each other moan. Accidentally, his legs ended up giving in on him and slammed himself back down onto Sombra, making a large splash in the bath. Sombra groaned and arched up further into Shining. Meanwhile, Shining has his eyes closed and was wincing a bit in pain. The king looked his love in pain and chuckled breathy, "Hahaha! D-do you need- _mmmm_ -help?"

Shining opened one eye and nodded towards the king. Sombra instructed, "Alright. Just go slowly at first and when you feel the need go a little faster. Also, you don't need to lift yourself up too high."

Shining nodded and tried once more. He raised himself a bit, and then lowered himself slowly, encasing Sombra's dick inside him. Sombra whimpered and panted, as he watched his dick slowly disappear inside Shining. This slow movement continued on for...minutes? Hours? The two were still unbelievably hard and were surprised at how long they were lasting. Shining swore his dick was turning purple from all the blood pumping through that organ. He needed to go faster. He started riding Sombra's cock faster up, down, up, down, causing the water splash about, but he soon stopped caring about that. He was sure he'll find someway to explain to Cadence. The latter was stunned at the change of pace, but it wasn't unwanted. Sombra grabbed on to Shining's hips, possibly bruising them, and began thrusting syncing up with Shining's rhythm. The quiet pants and whimpers from the start turned in loud mewls and moans. Shining had shut his eyes tight, his tongue lolling out his mouth, and cheeks were stained red. The young prince groaned boisterously, as Sombra's cock hit his prostate each time he rode down on him. His started feel more heat build further down; he was so close! Shining slowly opened his eyes and breathed, "I-I'm so c-c-close."

Sombra grunted, feeling Shining's hot walls clench him even tighter. He nodded and said, " _So...a-am I~_ "

Shining clenched his teeth and moaned, as he came on his stomach. Sombra soon followed after, spraying white hot seed inside Shining's tight hole. The two breathed heavily, just trying to catch their breath. Slowly, Shining got off of Sombra and just hung over the edge of the tub, breathing wearily. He didn't notice Sombra get out the tub and start drying himself. He looked up and saw Sombra leaning in front of him. Before he could ask, Sombra informed, "By the way, that shield around your dick wasn't your punishment. You'll get the real one tomorrow."

It took a few seconds for Shining to process this, his eyes shrunk and he yelled, "Wait! What!?"

While leaving out the bathroom, Sombra just responded with, "Ciao!"

Shining shouted, "Hey! Wait!"

He scrambled out the bathtub and tried to gallop after him, but got stopped by a stabbing pain in his lower back. Before he could he even leave the bathroom, his body just collapsed in pain. He sighed and just looked around at the watery floor. He whined, "I don't think I can endure another fucking...and how am I gonna explain this to Cadence?

* * *

 **Wimpy Shining Armor is the best! Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed. What do you think his next punishment should be? Also, sorry if there's any punctuation/grammar errors. Leave a review please!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the MLP franchise.**


	3. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE HELP

**A/N: I'm not really sure what's going on with my account, but I am unable to view anything going on (or it could just mean my stories are getting worse, which is a possibility). I can't tell if anyone is reading my stories, or even reviewing. If you've read A Little Roar (or even if you haven't), I'm begging you to go click on Chapter 14 and write down a review (I don't even care if it's gibberish) because this is scaring me and no matter how much I try to get help from support, they won't send an e-mail back. Honestly, if the story is terrible, I'm fine with just not writing anymore. I'm pretty sure my writing has gotten terrible. So, once again, I'm begging, go write down something because this is terrifying me. Although, if you don't do a thing, I won't be surprised. It's not like I'm much of a writer anyway.**


End file.
